This cant be happening
by Yaoipink16
Summary: One day Allen got a knock on his door in the middle of the night, but when he opened the door there was no one there but a box that said "OPEN ME". Allen got curious and opened the box that's when everything went dark. Bad at summary but please enjoy the story.
1. THE BOX!

Yaoipink16: Hey guys this is my very first fan fiction that I am writing. It's it that right Allen. (_Go's to Allen and gives him a death hug._)

Allen: (_trying to break free from the hug_.) Yeah…tha…that's right.

Yaoipink16: Oops sorry Allen I didn't mean to hug you that hard. (_Walks to the corner to cry herself out._)

Allen: It's okay I know you just wanted a hug that's all. (_Go's to 16 and gives her a kiss on the head._)

Yaoipink16: (_Sniff)_ Thanks Allen can you do the disclaimer for me.

Allen: Sure thing, Yaoipink16 does not own or the characters. How was that?

Yaoipink16: That was great, thanks now onto the story. Don't forget to review and follow.

Summary- One day Allen got a knock on his door in the middle of the night, but when he opened the door there was no one there but a box that said "OPEN ME". Allen got curious and opened the box that's when everything went dark.

CH 1 The Box!

It was in the middle of the night that Allen got a knock on his door.

"Who would be knocking at my door in the middle of the night?" Allen said to himself out loud.

When Allen got to the door there was no one there. Allen was thinking that it was a prank, when he closed the door. There was that knock again, but still there was no one at the door.

"What the hell!"

This time Allen was getting frustrated because no was there. So he took a step and hit something hard. It was a small box that said "OPEN ME".

"What the, I wonder who would leave me a box foe me maybe Lavi, Kanda or even Lenalee?" (*_Kanda would never send Allen a gift why would I think that_*)

So Allen picked up the box and took it inside, when Allen set the box down he saw it glowing in different colors. Allen was curious to know what was in the box.

"They did say that curiosity killed the cat!" Allen said.

So Allen opened the box and heard "I hope you like my gift Allen." In a very creepy voice.(*_I don't know why I put a creepy voice in this story oh well_*)

Before everything went dark

First chapter done so happy! Till next time


	2. NO WAY!

Ch 2 NO WAY!

ALLENS POV

It was about 8:30 am in the morning when i woke up. "What in the bloody hell had happen last night." The only thing I know was that knock on the door and that small….: Oh My God that box how could I forget about it and what was that creepy vice."(*So Allen just shocked that thought always and forgetting about that creepy vice*)

(*Allen go's to the bathroom to change when he sees*)

"No way why do I have a freaking tail and cat ears, how did this happen to me?"(* Allen remembers the whole thing and slaps himself on the face forgetting about the dam box, idiot*)"I can't go out like this what if someone sees me, should I do."(* That's when Allen gets an idea*)

"Maybe I'll just wear my winter clothes no one will ever know." (*Allen does not remember that it is summer and thinks its winter instead, my god Allen you really are an idiot*)

So after Allen was done putting on his winter clothes he was going downstairs when….AKJSHPM(* I am not sure if that is a growl of some one that is hunger but just think of it as a growl*)

So Allen went to the kitchen to make some breakfast, let's see Allen makes (*5 plates of eggs,4 plates of bacon and about 10 pancakes, that is a lot of food I can't even eat that much*)

NORMAL POV

Allen had finished his breakfast and was about to clean when…..the phone was going off." I wonder who that can be. "Oh it's Lavi")*Allen doing the happy dance in the background for no god dam reason*)

Hello

Hey beanspourt, what are you doing?

My name is Allen you idoit! And I'm doing the dishes why?

You forgot didn't you?

What did I forget?

Bro we were going to hang out today play some games, drink, and watch a movie and after that we are going to move to your room to do something you can't image.

(*Allen thinking in his mind*)Allen was blushing like one of those schoolgirls that just got kissed by their crush. Oh and guess who that crush would be? Lavi OMG (*Lavi knows that Allen was blushing because he was not saying anything at all, now back to the story*)

Why would you say something like that Baka.(*Still blushing from before*)

Okay, okay I get it ill come over at 9:30 okay babe. I'll bring the food and you just get the movie, love you

I am not your babe, my name is Allen and I love you too.(*Allen mumbled that last part*)

See you then bye

Bye Lavi

When Allen ended his call he got a message from Lenalee saying.

TO: Allen From: Lenalee Allen I forgot to tell you the other day that "he" is in town will you be okay?

"No it can't be him can it? What should I do?"(*Allen was walking back and forth while typing back to Lenalee*)

To: Lenalee From: Allen Thanks for telling me Lenalee I'll be oaky don't you worry so much about me, I'll see you then and don't tell Lavi about this I'll do it when the time comes.

TO: Allen From: Lenalee I promise I won't tell but be careful okay see you later

"Why does "he "have to be back? Does he just wants to ruin my life again just like in high school, That isnot right."(*Allen didn't know what to do so he was trying his best to push away that though of :him "coming after him once again.*)

Allen was putting on his shoes and hat to get ready to go out to find that movie.

When Allen got to the Redbox he got this movie, but something was wrong but he didn't know what it was. So Allen was walking home when…

Hello there Shounen we meet again

No it can't be you of all people….

Second ch done and ill leave you to found out whom that "he" is

I DO NOT OWN OR THE CHARACTERS


End file.
